Caperucita Roja
by petit.chaton1203
Summary: Algunas historias no son como las cuentan, y eso es algo que Marinette tuvo que aprender.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Era poco más de medio día, me encontraba en la sala de estar con mi madre, la cual se encontraba tejiendo una bufanda de lana.

-"Es para tu abuela". Me había dicho ella una vez le pregunté para quien sería.

Mi madre y yo vivimos junto con mi padre en una cabaña situada en un pequeño pueblo cercano a París, en donde trabaja mi padre.

-"mamá, ¿Cuándo volverá papá?". Pregunté.

"En unas dos semanas, cielo, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ir visitar a tu abuela y regresar".

Sonreí con entusiasmo, la verdad es que me encanta ir a visitar a mi abuela, ella vive sola, en una pequeña casa que se encuentra en el bosque cruzando el arroyo.

Minutos más tarde, ya me encontraba lista salir, tenía puesto un gorro de lana y un abrigo color rojo, junto con un vestido azul y mis zapatillas con medias blancas.

-"ya estoy lista, mamá." Dije entrando a la cocina, en donde ella se encontraba terminando de hornear lo que parecía ser una tarta de fresas.

-"Querida, me temo que tendrás que salir antes que yo, no he terminado la bufanda y debo ver que no se queme la tarta.

Mi madre confiaba plenamente en que sabría el camino, pues no es la primera vez que voy sola donde la abuela, por lo cual, solo me dio la bendición y me pidió que me cuidara.

-"Por cierto, casi se me olvida, recuerda pasar sobre las rocas, no se te ocurra pisar el hielo. ¿Está bien?".

-"Si, mamá. Dije sonriéndole. Estamos en invierno, por lo cual es normal que el pequeño arroyo que rodea el pueblo a veces se convierta en hielo sólido, por el cual tengo absolutamente prohibido caminar.

Salí del pueblo mientras saludaba a las personas a mí alrededor, pues aquí todos me conocen.

-"¡Oh! ¡Pequeña Marinette!". Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-"Buenos días, Claude." Sonreí, Claude es un buen amigo de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. -"Aunque no soy tan pequeña, cumpliré 18 dentro de poco". Dije con orgullo.

Claude sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco a mí, intimidándome un poco, pues no pude evitar notar como su mirada me evaluaba de arriba hacia abajo completamente.

-"Puedo notar, pequeña Marinette, que te estás convirtiendo en una joven muy bella. Dijo cerca de mi oído, lo cual, logro incomodarme un poco.

-"Gracias, Claude, me quedaría a charlar un poco más, pero iré a visitar a mi abuela".

-"¿Te acompaño?".

-"¡Oh, no! No es necesario, además, creo que tienes un poco de trabajo. Miré de reojo un par de sacos que había dejado en el suelo cuando se acercó a saludarme. –"Estaré bien". Sonreí.

-"Esta bien, cuídate, pequeña Marinette, no vayas a terminar como La caperucita roja". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fruncí levemente el ceño, La caperucita roja, conozco esa historia, es decir, ¿Quién no?

No es secreto para nadie en este pueblo que una vez una niña fue devorada por un lobo, todo por un afán de desobedecer a su madre e ir por camino peligroso del bosque. Yo no estoy desobedeciendo a mi madre, ni voy por el camino peligroso del bosque. Definitivamente, me choca el cuento de esa caperucita roja.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Una vez Claude se alejó de mí, seguí mi camino por el sendero que lleva hacía el arroyo, el cual, como supuse, estaba convertido en hielo sólido.

Con toda la intención de obedecer a mi madre, y evitar una posible hipotermia, claro está, me acerque hacía el pequeño camino de rocas que sobresalía del agua, abriendo un poco mis brazos para mantener el equilibrio, comencé a poner mis pies, con mucho cuidado, uno por uno, sobre cada una de las rocas.

Una vez estuve a mitad de camino, un extraño ruido se escuchó entre los arbustos, sobre exaltándome.

-"Hola". Dije con voz considerablemente alta –"¿Hay alguien allí?

¡Oh vamos! ¡Marinette! ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió? Por supuesto que lo que sea que este ahí se asomara sonriente y dirá "Si, claro, estoy aquí ¿quieres galletas?" ¡Cómo no!

Al estar distraída a causa de aquel ruido, mi pie se resbalo un poco sobre la capa lisa de la roca, y el que tuviera pequeños fragmentos de hielo tampoco ayudaba mucho, por lo cual, tuve que mover un poco mis brazos para volver a encontrar mi centro de equilibrio.

-"Que bien, Lucía, ahora escuchas cosas raras". Dije regañándome a mí misma, es decir, ni que fuera la primera vez que voy sola donde la abuela.

Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino con normalidad, aunque de vez en cuando giraba un poco la mirada hacía al pueblo, en busca de algún rastro de mi madre, hasta que un nuevo sonido me alerto a mis espaldas.

-"¡No te muevas!". Dijo una voz masculina. –"Date vuelta lentamente".

Suspiré lentamente mientras giraba mi cuerpo en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, estaba bastante nerviosa, pero traté de mantener la calma lo más que pude.

Aunque mande ese pensamiento a la mierda al encontrarme con un arma apuntando junto entre mis cejas.

-"Calladita". Me dijo el hombre que sostenía el arma. De un momento a otro, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza debido al temor, es que, ¡maldición! Me está apuntando con un arma.

-"Dame todo lo que tienes, muñeca, y nadie saldrá herido"- Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Quería articular palabra, decirle que no cargaba con nada, sin embargo, el terror que cargaba me lo impedía de sobre manera. Involuntariamente, mis pies se movieron hacía atrás, en un intento de poner distancia, sin embargo la roca en la que estaba no era tan grande, y si me movía más, podría caerme.

-"¡Mira, mocosa de mierda, no tengo todo el puto día!". Gritó causando que yo cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

Lo siguiente pasó en cuestión de segundos, una silueta golpeando al hombre en la cabeza con la rama de un árbol, yo perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al hielo, el cual comenzó a desquebrajarse debajo de mí.

-"Ay no…". Susurré, segundos antes de caer al agua.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentía como poco a poco el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, nunca he sido una buena nadadora. ¿Aquí es donde termina todo? ¿Aquí voy a morir?

Fui perdiendo el conocimiento lentamente, hasta que sentí un par de brazos rodear mi cuerpo para tirar de él hacía la superficie. Sin embargo, mis fuerzas estaban hasta el tope, por lo que me desmaye una vez salí a tierra de nuevo.

-"Hey, despierta". Decía una voz desconocida para mí mientras me sacudía levemente. –"Despierta".

Abrí los ojos levemente, aún un poco aturdida y asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo que mi primera reacción inhalar y exhalar de forma desmesurada, sintiendo por momentos que me faltaba el aire.

-"Oye, oye, relájate, estas a salvo". Dijo aquel desconocido poniendo cada una de sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro en un intento por calmarme. Aproveche ese pequeño instante para poder ver el rostro de esa persona, lo cual fue inútil, ya que aquel joven se encontraba completamente cubierto de pieles de lobo, la cual solo dejaba ver desde su respingada nariz hacía abajo.

Aunque había algo que si había sido capaz de notar, y ese algo había sido un par de hechizantes ojos verde esmeralda, que por un instante, sin saber porque, habían sido capaces de detener mi corazón y dejarme sin habla. Sin embargo, no sabía si aquella visión pertenecía al joven que se encontraba frente a ella, o si había sido un delirio de su mente mientras se encontraba aún en el agua.

-"Tuviste suerte". Me dijo. –"Un poco más y no lo cuentas, niña."

-"Gracias, por haberme salvado". Dije con una leve sonrisa mientras me acercaba a una pequeña fogata que estaba en frente de nosotros. –"Fue muy amable de tu parte".

-"No te hagas ideas que no son, niña, no lo hice por ti, simplemente tenía cuentas que saldar con ese hombre, eso es todo".

Nos quedamos así durante un buen rato, sin decir palabra alguna, solo nos dedicábamos a mirar las llamas de aquella fogata. Al raro, vi como él se ponía de pie mientras tendía una mano hacía mí.

-"Vamos, seguro te esperan en casa". Asentí y tome su mano para que me ayudase a levantarme.

Caminamos un poco y logré darme cuenta de que nunca había estado en esta parte del bosque, lo cual al parecer se hacía demasiado obvio, pues no paraba de ver los distintos tipos de árboles y flores a mí alrededor.

-"Dios… esto es hermoso".

-"¿Nunca habías venido aquí antes? Me preguntó un tanto divertido por mi actitud.

-"Nunca me había desviado del camino principal cuando iba a ver a mi abuela".

-"¿Eres la nieta de la anciana?".

-"¿Cómo la conoces?".

-"Muy sencillo, es la única anciana que vive en el bosque". Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Caminamos un rato en completo silencio, hasta que me llevo hacía el camino principal, ya de ahí era imposible que me perdiera, sin embargo, me ofreció acompañarme hasta la casa de mi abuela, y aunque al principio me negué, insistió de tal forma que me dio pena decirle que no.

-"Nunca te había visto antes por aquí". Le mencioné.

-"No suelo pasar tiempo en este tipo de lugares" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez llegamos, aquel misterioso joven hizo una reverencia ante mí, para luego adentrarse en la profundidad del bosque.

-"¡Marinette, querida!". Dijo mi abuela, la cual se encontraba esperándome en la puerta.

Sonreí con alegría antes de acercarme y abrazarla.

-"Me alegra que hayas venido, linda. Dijo sonriente. –"¿No te encontraste con el lobo feroz de camino a acá?

-"Abuela ¿tú también? Ya estoy harta de esa historia de la caperucita roja, que el lobo se la hubiese comida a ella no quiere que me pasara lo mismo por venir a verte".

-"Ay, linda ¿y si la historia no fuese como la conoces realmente?".

-"No entiendo a qué te refieres".

Noté como hurgaba entre varias cajas que se encontraban en un armario hasta que la escuche murmurar un "¡aja!"

-"A lo que me refiero, linda, es que algunas veces las historias no son como las cuentan". Dijo colocando frente a mí lo que parecía ser una caperuza.

Una caperuza roja.


	4. Chapter 4

Mire con detenimiento aquella pieza de tela que mi abuela sostenía sonriente frente a mí, sin entender que era lo que ella quería que viera en ella.

-"¿y bien? ¿Qué ves?". Me preguntó.

-"Una caperuza, de color rojo".

-"Como la del cuento ¿no?".

Al hacer la mención del puñetero cuento no pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco.

-"¿Tú también con eso? Ya estoy harta de ese cuento".

-"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Podría saber por qué?".

-"Me comparan mucho con esa niña, pues al igual que ella debo cruzar el bosque para poder visitarte".

-"Y te molesta que te comparen con ella".

-"¡Claro! Yo no me dejaría engañar por un lobo que quiere comerme".

La abuela me sonrió, aunque no como siempre lo hace, esta vez vi un poco de nostalgia en su mirada, mientras se sentaba en un sillón, aferrando aquella caperuza contra su pecho y me invitaba a sentarme a su lado.

-"No todas las historias como las cuentan, mi querida Marinette, y el día de hoy, te contare la verdadera historia de Caperucita Roja".

La abuela volvió a sonreír mientras miraba aquel pedazo de tela. –"Antes que nada". Dijo mirándome –"Ella no era una niña, era una mujer casi adulta, igual que tu".

-"Recuerda, si ella se encuentra dormida, debes regresar a casa, tampoco queremos molestarla". Dijo una mujer desde el marco de su puerta a su hija, la cual se encontraba ya iniciando el camino para ir a la casa de su abuela.

-"¡Hey! ¡Caperucita!". Gritó un joven aproximándose a la susodicha. –"¿Iras a ver a tu abuela hoy?

La joven solo asintió con la cabeza mientras alejaba su mirada del chico.

-"Realmente me encanta como luce esa caperuza en ti, se te ve endemoniadamente sexy". Dijo aquel chico mientras rodeaba a la joven de la cintura y plantaba un beso en tu mejilla.

-"Me siento el más afortunado hombre del planeta, después de todo soy tu prometido, y una vez nos casemos, usaras esa caperuza para mí, cada día". Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al oído de la joven. –"Sin nada por debajo, claro está".

La joven mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar llorar, odiaba como aquel joven la trataba, odiaba estar con él, de la misma manera en la que se odiaba y reprochaba así misma por el simple hecho de amarlo.

-"Era una joven solitaria" Dijo mi abuela. –"Que estaba comprometida con hombre que no la amaba".

-"¿Ah sí?". Dije divertida, mi abuela estaba muy mal de la cabeza si creía que me iba a creer ese cuento.

-"Si, y ella lo sabía".

-"Y si lo sabía ¿por qué estaba con él?".

-"Por qué ella si lo amaba, o eso creía".

Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con eso, cuando el sonido de una puerta abrirse nos distrajo a ambas.

-"Disculpen la tardanza". Dijo mi madre poniendo varias cosas en la mesa del comedor. –"Tuve ciertos problemas con una tarta".

-"¿Tu? ¿Problemas con una tarta? Me sorprende ya que eres la mejor pastelera que conozco".

El resto de la tarde la pasamos charlando entre nosotras, mi madre había dicho que mi padre regresaría antes, por lo que no se quedaría como habíamos planeado, sin embargo, yo podría quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Genial, amo a mi madre.

Una vez ella se fue, cuando ya la luna estaba en su punto más alto, mi abuela se fue a dormir, pues ya se encontraba muy cansada, supongo que seguirá con su historia mañana.

Me senté en los escalones que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, observando las estrellas, las cuales brillaban intensamente, vinieron por un momento a mi mente aquel par de ojos verdes.

-"Quisiera haber podido verlos un poco más". Susurré para mí misma, mientras pensaba si volvería a ver de nuevo a aquel joven que salvo su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLAAAAA!**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Quería agradecerles a todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia y a todos aquellos que le dieron follow y favorito. Les agradezco un montón.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Qué les parece la portada?**

 **Sin más preámbulo, disfruten el capítulo.**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con un olor a panqueques recién hechos que provenía de la cocina, por lo que salí de la pequeña pieza que uso cuando visito a mi abuela y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba la misma.

-"Huele delicioso". Dije con una sonrisa, la cual ella me regreso en lo que volteaba la masa.

Después del desayuno, decidí salir a caminar un rato, ya que mi abuela estaba un poco ocupada remendando algunas camisas de mi padre.

Traté de recordar el camino hacía aquella parte del bosque en la que estuve con él, pues había visto un hermoso lago por ahí cerca y quería verlo otra vez. Así que simplemente dejé que mis pies anduvieran solos y que mi memoria me guiara.

Lo cual terminó no siendo una muy buena idea, ya que acabo perdida, sin saber llegar al lago, y sin saber cómo volver a casa de la abuela.

-"Parece que estás perdida". Dijo una voz ligeramente conocida para ella.

-"¿Yo? ¿Perdida? Para nada". Dije volteando la mirada hacia dónde provenía aquella voz, no fue sorpresa para ella ver a aquel joven con capucha de piel de lobo sentado en la rama de un árbol, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-"Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario".

-"Me estabas siguiendo".

-"No perdería mi tiempo siguiendo a niñatas como tú por el bosque".

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?".

-"Tengo mis asuntos".

Sonreí un poco, este chico me despierta mucha curiosidad.

-"¿Qué tanto me miras?". Me dijo

-"Ayúdame a volver a casa".

Saltó del árbol en el que se encontraba sentado para posicionarse frente a mí.

-"¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?".

-"Es solo un pequeño favor". Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Un rato después, ya me encontraba a unos metros de la casa de la abuela, la cual estaba sentada en una mecedora mientras tejía quien sabe qué cosa.

-"Listo, aquí estas". Dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

-"¡Espera!".

El solo volteo a verme con una ceja enarcada.

-"¿Crees que podrías llevarme al lago?".

Pareció pensarlo durante un largo rato, aunque al final asintió, causando que sonriera de sobre manera.

-"Te espero aquí a la media noche". Me dijo.

-"¿Eh? ¿Hoy? ¿Tan tarde?".

-"Quieres ir ¿no? Pues aquí te espero, no faltes". Dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse caminando.


End file.
